Stuck In Love
by anegorskz
Summary: Sakura mencoba mengabaikan tatapan sang dosen yang mengarah padanya. Ayolah Sakura, anggap saja sosok sexy, beribawa, dan tampan di depan sana adalah seekor kera hutan. Kera hutan yang melarikan diri. Tunggu ini aneh, mungkin ialah sang kera hutan yang sebenarnya."Ku dengar Itachi-sensei akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, dengan Konan-sensei" Sakura memucat.Oneshoot.M.RnR.


Disc : Masashi Khisimoto

Warning : Mature Content, Oneshoot, AU, Typo(s), Crack Pair.

Summary : Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Uchiha Itachi, dosen muda, tampan,sexy, kaya dan lebih penting single. Single ya? Apa kau yakin?

* * *

.

.

.

Pair : Uchiha Itachi x Haruno Sakura

Rate : M

.

.

.

* * *

.Happy Reading.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Kelas Cerebo dan Pancaindera. Mata kuliah wajib bagi mahasiswa kedokteran. Sesekali matanya bertubrukan dengan oniks sang dosen yang sedang menerangkan materi-materi yang bisa membuat kepala nyut-nyutan.

Ia gelisah, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan sang dosen yang mengarah padanya. Ayolah Sakura, anggap saja sosok _sexy_ , beribawa, dan tampan di depan sana adalah seekor kera hutan. Kera hutan yang melarikan diri. Tunggu ini aneh, mungkin ialah sang kera hutan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, sampai disini saja kelas saya. Selamat siang." Uchiha Itachi sang dosen yang kini sedang membereskan barang-barangnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Mata hitamnya sempat bertubrukan dengan _emerald_ Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

"Hei jidat, kau kenapa sih dari tadi, kurang bergairah?" Tanya sahabat pirangnya. Yamanaka Ino.

"Emm, mungkin?" Sakura menjawab asal, pikirannya sedang tidak fokus.

"Kau kenapa sih? Biasanya mata kuliah Itachi- _sensei_ kaulah yang paling semangat" ujar Ino polos, hal ini sontak membuat Sakura merona.

"Huh, bukannya itu kau?" dengus Sakura mencoba mengelak.

"AH AKU TAHU! Kau pasti sudah dengar gossip itu! Jadi ini alasan kau tidak bersemangat!?" Ino tiba-tiba teringat gossip hangat yang baru ia dengar tadi pagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Gossip apa sih?" Sakura tiba-tiba sangat penasaran, perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Ku dengar Itachi- _sensei_ akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, oh ya ampun bisa kau bayangkan itu? Aku bertaruh dihari pernikahannya akan penuh dengan air mata mahasiswi Universitas Konoha termaksud aku, huwaa" Ino masuk dalam mode alaynya.

Wajah Sakura memucat, jadi benar firasatnya. Tubuhnya lemas, energinya seolah terkuras habis.

"Me-menikah? Dengan siapa?"

"Oh kalau itu tidak tahu, tapi bisa ditebakkan? Sudah pasti dengan Konan- _sensei_. Semua orang juga tahu kedekatan mereka berdua. Hiks Sakura aku cemburu. Itachi- _sensei_ itu terlalu _hot_ , dia itu milik bersama, tidak boleh dimonopoli!"

" _Shit_ Ino! Ingat kau sudah punya Shikamaru!"

"Yayaya, tapi aku tahu kau juga cemburu, wajah lusuhmu itu sudah menunjukan semuanya! Kau menyukai Itachi- _sensei_ jidat! Tentu saja cewek normal pasti menyukainya. Tampan, kaya, _sexy_ , dan lebih penting "

"Teruslah membuka mulut besarmu Ino karena kerbau malasmu sedang menuju kemari." Tunjuk Sakura kepada Shikmaru yang berjalan kea rah mereka.

"E-eh apa?" Ino membalikkan badanya menghadap Shikamaru.

"Eh Shika- _kun_ , tumben kemari duluan." Ino langsung berubah 180 derajat menjadi sosok imut memuakkan dimata Sakura.

"Hoam, aku lapar jadi sekalian saja ke sini. Temani aku. Sakura kau mau ikut?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ayo ikut saja jidat, makan adalah cara terbaik menghilangkan patah hatimu!" Ino mengedipkan matanya.

"Hei siapa yang patah hati! Aku ikut karena aku lapar."

Shikamaru mengendikkan bahunya, ia tidak ingin terlibat masalah perempuan. Biar saja itu menjadi _girls problem_.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti pasangan aneh di depannya. Kepalanya menunduk. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala saja ia malas. Tak sadar mereka sudah berada di kaferia Universitas Konoha.

"Sakura kau ingin makan siang dengan apa?" Ino menarik kemeja putihnya.

"Ah aku pesan pasta aja." Sakura menatap sekeliling dengan saksama, disini terlihat cukup ramai dan bising, membuatnya bertambah pusing.

"Nah ini pastamu, sekarang duduk dimana kita?" ucap Ino menatap sekeliling sambil mencari bangku kosong.

Masing-masing dari mereka sudah memegang pesanan, tapi memang sedang jam makan siang, hampir tidak ada kursi untuk diduduki.

"Ah di ujung sana ada bangku kosong, eh tapi bukannya itu Itachi- _sensei_ dan konan- _sensei_ sedang makan berdua!" Mendengar perkataan Ino membuat Sakura menajamkan pengelihatannya. _Shit_ itu mereka, mungkin sedang kencan.

" _Mendokusai_ , lebih baik kita bergabung bersama mereka, daripada mati berdiri." Ucapan polos Shikamaru membuat Ino melirik Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sakura kau ingin kita bertiga makan sambil berdiri atau bergabung bersama mereka?" Ino menggoda Sakura.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa tidak. Mengganggu kencan (baca : makan siang) orang lain kadang mengasikkan.

"Terserah."

.

.

.

" _Ano_ permisi Konan- _sensei_ dan Itachi- _sensei_ , maaf mengganggu tapi tempat lain sudah penuh, boleh kami bergabung?" Ino angkat bicara. Diikuti anggukan Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Oh Ino, Sakura! Dan kau pasti Nara Shikmaru dari jurusan sistem informatika?" Shikmaru hanya mengangguk menjawab Konan- _sensei._

"Tentu saja kalian boleh bergabung bersama kami, kau tidak keberatankan Itachi- _sensei_?" Tanya Konan menatap Itachi.

"Tentu saja, silahkan." Jawab Itachi seadanya.

"Terimakasih" Ino mengambil tempat di samping Konan- _sensei_ sedangkan Shikamaru mengambil tempat di samping Itachi- _sensei_ , mau tidak mau Sakura duduk di ujung tepat di samping Ino. Sial posisinya seperti obat nyamuk, ia merasa salah tempat. Lihat saja, dia berada diantara dua pasang manusia.

'Hiks kalau begini dimana letak asiknya' pikir Sakura. Matanya melirik Itachi- _sensei_ yang sedang mengobrol ringan dengan Konan- _sensei_.

Belum sempat Sakura memasukkan pasta ke mulutnya Konan- _sensei_ sudah menginterupsi.

"Ah Sakura, ku dengar kau terpilih menjadi asisten Orochimaru- _sensei_? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Lumayan, banyak ilmu yang kudapatkan, dan ternyata tidak sesibuk yang kupikirkan."

"Bagus sekali. Sakura, diangkatanmu kaulah yang terbaik,semua orang berharap lebih padamu, benarkan Itachi- _sensei ?"_ Konan menatap Itachi.

"Ya aku setuju. Kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat." Kali ini Itachi menatap intens Sakura hanya saja yang ditatap menunduk tak berani.

"Ah terimakasih, kalian terlalu memuji" Sakura hanya menggangguk sopan dan mulai menyantap pastanya dengan damai.

"Itachi-sensei ada saus dipipimu!" Konan tertawa melihat Itachi. Ketiga tamu hanya memberikan lirikkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Kemarikan wajahmu!" Itachi hanya diam belum konek tapi Konan memilih berdiri lalu menyapu pipi Itachi dengan tisu ditanganya.

"Terimakasih."

'Bagus sekali, mereka sangat manis membuat mataku sakit' Sakura menambah kecepatan makannya, yang benar saja, siapa yang ingin berlama-lama disini. Matanya melirik Konan yang tersenyum kepadanya.

'Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan kenapa harus padaku?" pikir Sakura.

"Kalian manis sekali." Ino memilih berkomentar mengabaikan Sakura yang mendelik padanya.

"Ya begitulah, eh Itachi- _sensei_ bagaimana kalau kita kembali sekarang untuk menyelesaikan urusan kita?" Itachi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu, nikmati makanan kalian." Mereka berjalan pergi.

Sakura mendaratkan jidatnya diatas meja. Rasanya mau ia tarik saja Itachi kedalam pelukkannya lalu mendaratkan ciuman diseluruh tubuhnya, ah tidak lupa mengisap rahang seksinya. Sialan, sekarang ia berpikiran kotor.

"Ino tolong tampar aku!" Sakura memelas.

"Dengan senang hati, Sakura sayang."

PLAK

.

.

.

Kelas telah usai, Sakura merasa kekelahan, ya terutama batinya lelah. Lebih baik ia pulang ke apartemen daripada rumah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kampus.

" _Tadaima_ " Sakura memasuki apartemen yang terlihat cukup mewah, menaruh sepatunya. Lalu berjalan dengan gontai menuju sofa. Berbaring dengan putus asa.

"Capeknya, sepertinya tidur sebentar adalah ide yang bagus." Sakura berdiri melepas _jeans_ nya, menyisakan dirinya dengan balutan kemeja dan celana dalam. Tidur dengan _jeans_ sangat tidak nyaman. Lagipula untuk _saat ini_ ia sendirian.

Sakura mengambil posisi nyaman diatas sofa lalu berbaring miring menghadap sandaran sofa. Perlahan matanya mulai menutup, siap terbang ke alam mimpi.

Tek

Tek

Tek

Sakura tidur ditemani detingan jam.

"Tadaima" suara berat itu sudah pasti seorang pria, mungkinkah ia adalah pemilik sah dari apartemen ini. Dengan langkah lebar ia menuju sofa yang kini terdapat gumpalan _pink_ yang sedang tertidur. Menghela nafas pelan, lalu dengan perlahan membawa tubuh mungil itu menuju satu-satunya kamar yang terdapat disana. Samar-samar Sakura merasa ia sedang terbang dialam mimpi.

'Enak sekali' pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum. Pemandangan ini tak luput dari oniks pria ini. Menaruh dengan hati-hati tubuh ringkih sang gadis diranjang. Lalu menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi pemandangan indah didepannya.

"Mandi" ucap singkat pria itu lalu memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ah sepertinya energinya telah terkumpul kembali. Tidur sebentar memang pilihan tepat. Eh sejak kapan Sakura pindah keranjang. Mungkin saja ia berajalan saat tertidur.

"Hoam" Sakura merenggangkan badannya, terasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Sesak, sampai ia melihat sebuah tangan telah melingkar manis, bahkan hembusan teratur sang empunya terasa hangat disekitar tengkuknya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas, lalu berbalik menatap si pemilik tangan.

Menatap dalam wajah tampan yang kini tersaji, tanganya mengelus sayang surai hitam legam tersebut. Seperti biasa terasa halus.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah, apa sesibuk itu menjadi seorang dosen hm?" Sakura tidak menghentikan elusannya, tangannya berpindah mengelus pipi sang pria. Perlahan mata itu terbuka menampakkan iris oniksnya. Tanganya mengenggam tangan mungil yang bertengger dipipinya.

"Ya, karena itu aku bergabung bersamamu." Lalu membawanya menuju bibir, memberikan kecupan singkat tapi mendebarkan bagi keduanya.

"Uhh, kita melewatkan makan malam, biar aku masakkan sesuatu, apa yang kau inginkan Ita-kun?" Sakura melirik jam dinding.

"Tak perlu, aku sudah punya makananku disini." Itachi menarik Sakura kedalam pelukkannya. Sakura hanya bisa memerah lalu mendengus pelan. "Ada apa denganmu, kau marah padaku?" Itachi merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku cemburu, kalau kau mau tahu." Sakura menatap Itachi.

"Cemburu ? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" Itachi mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Huh, apa kau tidak sadar? Tadi kau berkencan dengan Konan- _sensei_!"

"Sejak kapan makan siang bersama bisa dibilang kencan?"

"Sejak aku marah padamu." Sakura malah memeluk Itachi.

"Hei dia hanya rekan kerjaku" Itachi membelai surai merah muda Sakura.

"Ada yang aku mau tanyakan? Ino bilang ada gossip kalau kau akan segera menikah? Ita-kun, apak-" belum selesai ucapan yang dilontarkan Sakura, Itachi sudah menutup bibirnya dengan ciuman dalam. Mengambil posisi diatas Sakura. Lidahnya juga mulai ikut bermain, membelai semua isi dalam mulut Sakura.

"Ahh hmp" Sakura membalas dengan lembut, membawa lengannya mengalungkan leher Itachi, membiarkan tubuh mereka semakin merapat, membawa kehangatan yang begitu nyaman. Rasanya pikirannya kosong, ia hanya fokus pada kecupan-kecupan yang menggetarkan jiwanya, sampai ia tersadar bahwa ia butuh bernafas. Itachi yang ikutan sadar akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Maaf." Itachi membelai pipi Sakura dan membersihkan beberapa saliva yang tertinggal. "Aku tidak tahu hal itu akan tersebar dengan cepat, aku memang mengajukkan cuti karena kita akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, tapi aku tidak tahu akan tersebar." Aku Itachi.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali! Kau itukan pria paling terkenal disana ta-tapi kau hiks berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu! Kau bahkan belum melamarku!" Sakura terisak pelan bukan karena sedih tapi karena bahagia dengan pengakuan Itachi. Tubuhnya bergerak memeluk Itachi, tepatnya hanya kepala Itachi.

"Jadi Haruno Sakura- _my lovely pinky_ menikahlah denganku" Mata kelamnya menatap dalam iris hijau Sakura.

"Tentu saja, aku mencintaimu" Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Maaf Sakura, aku melamarmu dalam keadaan sehabis bangun tidur begini, dan cincinnya, aku sudah memesannya tapi besok baru bisa di-" kali ini Sakura yang memotong perkataan Itachi dengan kecupan singkat. Memegang lembut wajah Itachi.

"Itu hanya hal kecil Ita-kun, aku tak masalah" mendengar jawaban Sakura membuat Itachi kembali menangkap bibir Sakura, mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sakura untuk jatuh dipangkuannya, kali mereka berciuman dengan gairah yang meluap-luap, mengambil semua logika yang tersisa dikepala mereka, rasanya seperti bernafas sudah tak penting lagi.

Itachi membawa tangannya turun lalu meremas lembut bokong mulus Sakura yang hanya dilapisi celana dalam. Membiarkan desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir Sakura, sedangkan lidahnya masih sibuk membelai lidah Sakura. Sakura juga tak mau ketinggalan, tangannya yang tadinya sibuk disurai hitam Itachi, mulai turun membuka kancing kemeja biru dongker tersebut dengan cepat lalu membelai dada bidang itu, lalu perlahan turun menuju abs Itachi dengan sensual, hal ini membuat Itachi menggeram pelan.

"Itachi kau sangat indah"

Mendengar ungkapan Sakura, Itachi hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hei itu seharusnya kata-kataku" Itachi menarik pelan beberapa surai pink Sakura lalu menciumnya tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka.

"Kau tahu berada didekatmu rasanya seperti menyiksaku, ingin ku katakan pada semua orang bahwa Uchiha Itachi adalah milikku"

"Kurasa kau bisa memulai hal itu besok, sepertinya _backstreet_ kita tidak diperlukan lagi."

Selama ini mereka memang menjalani hubungan backstreet ,alasannya mudah saja, mereka berdua tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian mengingat Itachi adalah seorang dosen sekaligus pria paling diincar disana. Sakura selalu membayangkan betapa mengerikannya berjalan berdampingan dengan Itachi dengan label kekashi. Hiii~ mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkan jambakan atau tatapan iri gadis-gadis disana.

"Oh bagus sekali, mungkin besok aku harus mengucir rambutku." Sakura meringis membuat Itachi terkekeh.

"Sakura?" panggil Itachi. Kali ini dengan tatapan serius.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu" Itachi yakin hanya Sakura, satu-satunya wanita yang akan ia lindungi,ia bahagiakan dan ia cintai. Dulu ia memang menganggap Sakura hanya sebatas mahasiswi yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata tapi Sakura berhasil melewati semua batas itu."Aku juga mencintaimu Ita-kun" Kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi" Itachi menyeringai.

"Tentu saja"Kali inii Sakura yang terkekeh pelan.

Itachi lalu mengambil ahli diatas Sakura, melepaskan semua kain yang masih melekat, dan melalukan semua apa yang menurutnya harus ia lakukan termaksud menunjukkan cintanya untuk satu-satunya wanita yang ia cintai. Kali ini biarkan ia menggunakan hatinya perasaannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake

"INO PIG!" Sakura berteriak didepan telinga Ino yang rasanya sudah mulai turun fungsi.

"Astaga jidat lebar! Telingaku" Ino mendelik menatap Sakura.

"Coba kau periksa telingamu itu didokter THT"

"Apa?" sambar Ino cepat. Sakura hanya membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sepucuk kertas bewarna coklat keemasan yang menurut Ino adalah sebuah undangan.

"Ini, kau harus datang dan jangan mengacaukannya!"

"Apa ini?" Ino menimbang-nimbang kertas ditangannya tanpa membacanya. "Kupikir ulang tahumu sudah lewat"

"Memang, coba saja kau baca." Akhirnya Ino membaca undangan tersebut. Ohh rupanya hanya undangan pernikahan antara sahabat jidat lebarnya dan dosen tampan Uchiha Itachi.

"AAPPAA?" Ino berteriak kaget membuat orang-orang menatapnya. Ini bohongkan. Matanya melototi Sakura yang hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"ASTAGA, aku tak percaya ini, baru beberapa minggu lalu kau galau pada Itachi- _sensei_ dan sekarang kau akan menikahinya? Sakura kau akan menikahinya?!" Ino menatap lagi undangan ditangannya. Mencoba memastikan ini nyata tau tidak.

"Maaf Ino selama ini kami _backtreet_!"

"Hiks Sakura tega sekali selama ini kau tak memberitahuku, aku membencimu jidat! Kau mengambil Itachi- _sensei_ dari pelukkanku!" Ino memeluk Sakura dan memulai acara dramanya.

"Hentikan jidat kau membuatku malu!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan pelukkan maut Ino.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi dengan satu syarat!" Ino memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Kau harus menjadikanku _bridesmaid_ "

"Oke _deal_."

"Kyaaa jidat selamat! Aku ikut bahagia!"

"Terimkasih Ino"

"Oke aku akan ke ruang penyiaran dan membuat pengumuman. Kyaaa" Ino lalu mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju tempat tujuan. Ia tertawa membayangkan betapa banyak orang yang akan patah hati mendengar hal ini. Dan ada sedikit niatnya mengerjain Sakura. Rasa kau jidat.

Sakura memucat lalu berkedip cepat menyadari kenapa bisa ia punya sahabat sesentrik Ino.

"TIDAK!" Sakura juga ikut berlari, lebih baik ia meninggalkan tempat ini dengan cepat sebelumnya nyawanya terancam dan tunggu saja Ino-pig akan kubalas kau.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Thank You

Lots of love,

Iko


End file.
